light evil war:: quest for pwer
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: xana is on earth in the real world and this story is on adjl,dbgt,stargate,ff?
1. Chapter 1

Xana is reappearing after anti xana has it affect then the supercomputer started back up the lyoko warrriors are on lyoko and aelita went into the tower but she got kicked out by a person somehow then a person came out of the tower he was laughing once he stoped he said "so you the one who defeated xana it is a Honor" and my name is daniel" Daniel said he charged at them he attacked odd with so much power he devirstion then he called them attero weak bye he disappeared and reappeared on yumi and urikh before he could hit them he saw the kolosaurs the monster attacked the lyoko warriors but Daniel went into he super sayan and called out hes sword and he said "Gate of destiny to destoy the kolosaurs but Daniel was about to lanch 100x kakamaha wave to the the gate (a/n like in stargate by firing a blast at one you fire it out the other side) that monster just got destoyed daniel uised the samehing to the lyoko warriors because he got send back on his ship out of his scaners (aln it is the lost city of the altearns) he used his dragon for to wish him back into a thirteen boy to atend kadic

the next the gang found out that daniel staying at kadic to find chaosbringer then xana actived a tower in lyoko to start his master plan in the factory jermeny said transfor (a/N the reason for me to put in him because he is my favourite final fantasy 7 person) and Willam scan urikh,Daniel,sephiroh and willam scan transfor odd,yumi and ben virsulan now self delay virsion for aelita and jermeny now in lyoko daniel saw the tower but their were three koloasurs and x.a.n.a but their were capusles of people inside them and four machines like in ben ten then tidus,cloud,van,yugi,jaden an jake on the otherside their were ghostfreak,dark dragon,hilts,seymour and gentis then a rift is opening then surpme jing got out then the machine stared to star this is xana's plan to destory the lyoko warriors and make daniel angry then someone is appearing it is chaosbringer and he said "we have a score to steal daniel" then daniel said let end this super muti shdow clone justu and gate of destiny kamekameha" at the gate then xana and chaosbringer they just flew of.

next story xana is on earth


	2. xana is on earth

Chapter 2 xana is on earth

Now xana has that blast then he reflect the blast at everyone is back on earth jermeny told everyone go to the computer lab they saw towers is turning red the next morning daniel is sensering chaosbringer daniel,tidus,cloud,jajke,ben,sephiroh and jermene saw xana's eye and gold eyes and black armour are forming than kids came the just got rolled in now they are in the same class as the lyoko warriors and aelita fell in love with xana unkown daniel is angry and the lyoko wwarriors who know about them are telling the others that they are xana and chaosbringer then jermeny has video cammera to show aelita that mast unkown is xana in the program by making him show his power now they got the edivence for aelita he is their enime next morning he his is hitting chaosbringer now his gold eyes appeared and he said oh man now are you ready to dis daniel said i was about to ask the same question now all happy,sad,funny,dumb,clever,dark and light he fussed with all of them to make brightbringer now time to play.

now xana and chaosbringer just went into lyoko for the battle the lyoko warriors are in lyoko daniel is in brightbringer normal state he said with a torka (a/n it is a another being inside you or is a duet) we battled all around space now i am going to end this now Lssj1X9999 this is your graveyard now chaosbringer did the samething but his i DssjX6789 brightbringer done ultra multi shadow clone justu and gate of destiny know kamemaha at the gate know ben,Jake,Aelita and Jemeny do it dragon up i got now ghost freak came engey and force field know all the attacks are around the blast xana and chaosbringer just got crushed now time to end this yes i gree xana and chaosbringer said "rotaion"

next morning jermeny are watching his taptop he saw aelita and odd are together he called brightbringer and yumi,willam and the others now they are in lyoko their are two skipazoras with sheilds they got aelita and odd jermeny used his super renvege force field to break the sheild then he uses lightspeed then he uses aborstion then he went on flamform he odd tthrows the overboard at jermeny then xana came jermeny said daniel quiky daniel repliced ok bye or aveo jermeny kicked odd and aelita jermeny fell in the digital sea but he was grabed by ????? ??????


	3. the end of xana

Jermeny got caught by franz hopper and he made a bubble he his now talking to him about the past then they returned to lyoko to start a master plan to make Danie's true form vioce or everything brightbringer is back forever now jermeny and Franz is sending jermeny then daniel learned his true power a great being that can handle but very dangerous now the prohency caming he will awaking in his ultimate form and no one came stop him but aletia never knew that someone is returning form the time and space everywhere he is coming back now the lyoko warriors went back to lyoko to fight xana and chaosbringer now the fight beings now they are at the stargate xana and his mast dialed the gate but going threw it but use its power to deviation everyone but xana still has his powers daniel gave odd and all ther other lyoko warriors devices the device turn the people use them to use the weapons on lyoko or powers now daniel and chaosbringer went into their ultimate forms a clock went daniel and transformed him ito true solider that can contol time or called sst1 or super sayan time 1 and chaosbringer sss1 super sayan space 1 now the fight is a bttleground but the lyoko warriors are fighting xana and brightbringer and chaosbringer and trying to murder each other daniel just used his time vortex power to crush his enemy but chaosbringer survied

until the last episode in the saga the light evil war:the end of the road


End file.
